Masamune
Criminal Group Leader | residence = ??? | alias = "King" | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = April 5th | height = 6'1" | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = None | dfename = None | dfmeaning = None | dftype = None }} Masamune(正宗,Masamune) is a skilled swordsmen that owns a criminal syndicate that goes under the name of Kokuban which means "Black Board". He is considered a pirate by many of the Marines, because of the few sightings of ships wavering the symbol of a chess piece. Background Childhood Masamune had lived in poverty ever since birth, raised in a poor household. He had lived in a town somewhere in the South Blue, it was a somewhat busy town, with many areas kept peaceful. His mother had passed away due to complications at Masamune's birth. His father had cared for him all on his own, he had tried his best to hold down a job to support Masamune and himself. At a very young age his father, a skilled swordsman, trained by his own father, had trained Masamune in the art of Battoujutsu. Through out Masamune's childhood he had learned this sword style, progressing his training with his father, and on his own time while his father had worked other jobs in order to support a living condition. Through desperation, Masamune's father had resorted to robbery because his work had not been able to afford proper meals for him and Masamune. Soon after that, Masamune had adopted that idea of life, knowing he must do this to help his father. Masamune had trained himself everyday using the style his father had taught him. His father had put him under exercises to train him, focusing on mostly speed rather than power. Masamune had used this style to fight wild animals he had encountered on his free time, during the time he trained himself. He had gone into the forest everyday, sometimes returning with injuries. The days he did return with injuries, he was scolded by his father. His father had said everytime he had noticed this," You are never to return to the forest, I don't know what I would do if you were to be hurt, or even worse, killed!" Masamune had always recklessly gone into the forest, but the one worst time was when Masamune had almost died. He had almost died from a pack of wild wolves, only to end up running with them chasing him down. Masamune's father had reluctantly discovered Masamune, and had protected him from the wolves. Masamune had not gone back into the forest for years after that. As the police force had caught notice of Masamune's father's crimes of robbery, they had come to get him. He had refused to take punishment for his crimes, he had told Masamune to run, but Masamune had only hid behind a wall, watching his father. His father had in defense killed some of the police officers, leaving only a pile of police bodies on the ground. His father had attempted to escape only to end up in the middle of the officers firing on him. He was able to deflect most of the shots, but had only ended up in being overwhelmed by the numerous amount of bullets. This had left Masamune's father dead on the street, only for Masamune to stare without blinking, at the cold dead body. From then on, Masamune had the idea that the concept of justice in this world, was flawed and had to be dealt with. Masamune had trained himself everyday, even though hunger had been beating him down. He had kept with the idea of stealing food as it was his only way to survive. Masamune had left for sea at the age of 16, with two of the friends from the same town who had adopted the same mind set as he. They had sailed for two years, living as pirates while having to fight marines, and defeating other pirates to find resources to survive. After the two years were gone, they had created this criminal group, with Masamune as their leader. Masamune had the intention of destroying the current world, and recreating it with his influence. The only two enemies that had to be destroyed would be the World government, and the Pirates. Masamune believes his version of justice is the only right one, and it must be created for this world, but for it to happen the current world must be defeated by him, and him only. Adulthood After years of the organization being created, more and more people had joined the group, inspired by the words of Masamune. The members of the organization had started to call Masamune by the title of King, out of respect of him. This had given him the idea to create the group as if a chess board. Masamune would have the piece of King, while his two second-in commands are both knights. The queen would be inbetween the power of Masamune and the second-in-commands. The next rank down from Knights are the bishops. After that are the rooks and the rest are pawns. Masamune had based this group off of swordsmen only, but soon he had accepted any weapon-user. The group at first had only done some crimes, such as kidnapping people and robbery. Their ambitions had grown with the group and even further crimes at been done at that point. They had done many assassinations, such as many well known marines or people in high places. The Marines had taken notice to this group, but could never locate them because they did not know the identification or location of anyone from the group. They had given the leader of the group the nickname of "King" because of the theme of the group while as they did not know for sure what the identity of the leader was. They had considered "King" extremely dangerous, and a problem that had to be dealt with especially with the many deaths of Marine officers. Masamune's location was still unknown to the world other than the group themselves. The ground was far too mysterious for any spies to get in for no one had knowledge of where they had been recruiting people at what time or if they have their own recruiting methods. He had never given up his swordsman training, only to keep up at it every day. With his obsession of changing the world, he had desperately needed more power, his obsession grew deeper and deeper which had sparked his awakening of Haki. Once he had realized his Haki he had no way of training it, so he had sought out to members of the group to spar with him. He had every intention of training his newly found Haki without a teacher. He had spent years upon years training his Haki, developing it further and making it much stronger. He had mastered both his Kenbunshoku Haki, and his Bosushoku Haki. Since he could use his Busoshoku Haki to infuse with his blades, and if focused enough it could turn them solid black he was much stronger, but the Marines nor the Pirates had any idea how much stronger he was. He had gained access into the "underworld" by becoming an underworld purchaser that goes by the name of "King". He uses this alias to go into the underworld, as well as hide his name from the entire world. He purchases many weapons and rare items from the underworld that he supplies his army with, such as guns, explosives, ships and more. These weapons are usually assigned to the "Pawns" of the group due to the rest of the group being too strong to need weapons like that. Personality Masamune during his childhood he was kind hearted and a nice person. He had also been generous, he had went into a life of stealing food only to assist his father, even knowing the risks of breaking the law. He treated everyone nicely and had felt like he could easily be trust-able. His favorite thing was to practice his sword fighting, especially with his father since he never had time to spend with his father, since his father had to always work to support the family. Masamune was renowned for his smile, he had given out a shine of light metaphorically to people that had seen him smile at them. Although, this personality was short lived when his father had died to the police force's gun shots. Ever since that fateful day, Masamune's bright smile had turned into a dark sinister smile with his head being overwhelmed with his obsession to recreate the world in his image. He had become a very untrustworthy man, who lies to keep his identity safe. Masamune no longer cares of the law, and he only does what he must do to fulfill his goal. He had treated everyone with hatred, that wasn't in his group. He hated the most was to see people in power, he had seen them as undeserving of the power that they had and only wanted them dead. His favorite hobby was unchanged, but he had wanted to practice his style not for the sake of learning, but for the sake of him wanting to get stronger so he could challenge the world. He had also practiced his Haki as much as he wanted to practice his sword style, his determination and ambition were incredibly great. To people he walks around, he brings fear to their heart even to his loyal group. He gives off the feeling of dread, and depression while he tries to hide it with his ambitions. He is a smart man, he is able to plan out assassinations for the group to pull off and make deals in the underworld while proceeding with caution. He is also able to keep his real identity a secret from the entire world that is searching for him. He does not plan to show his identity until he is ready to plan his final move on the chess board to once and for all take down the Marines and the Pirates. He only thinks it is a matter of a time before an incredibly large war that far surpasses any other marine vs pirate war will take place, then when they take out each other Kokuban will take its plan to finish them. Appearance Masamune appears with long red-orange hair, tied by a ponytail band. The hair flows out of the ponytail band as if it scattered out, the bangs also hang out. He always has a determined, keen look, as if he was aiming at something all the time. He wears a kimono usually during the day, the kimono is dark blue on the top and white on the bottom. He had gotten the color scheme from his father's old clothing that he had used to always wear. The cloth seems as if it was a very cheap material, it breaks easily, but never usually resorts to being badly damaged. He wears sandals as he walks, sometimes while wearing socks. Masamune's dual scars had been a result of a past battle of his. He had challenged a high ranking marine officer, the battle had resulted in his victory, but had ended up with these two scars in an X shape. The scar refuses to heal, or fade away with time even after years of the battle. The scar shines a bright red color that stands out when ever he his looked at. When he is dealing in the underworld, he wears an odd mask to cover his identity while he goes under the alias of "King". Equipment Abilities Sword Style Haki Quotes Trivia